Seasons Of Change revised
by Hermione Annie Potter
Summary: Harry And Hermione have been teaching at Hogwarts for serveral Years. When things start to change at hogwarts. What will happen when these changes affect thier lifes and also the rest of the wizarding world.
1. Prolouge: A Wedding of the Centry

Prologue:  
The day of the Wedding of the Century  
By tubbythetuba  
  
To best view this story you will need the following fonts HarryP and HogwartsWizard which can be download now pronounce you Husband and wife, you may kiss the bride announced Dumbledore as Harry Kissed Hermione in a very passionate way. I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter. With those that had assembled to witness their wedding cheered. Some of them where crying because of the great happiness they had for the young couple. As Harry and Hermione where walking down the aisle to leave, you could see that they both had tears rolling down their checks. As they got to the end of the aisle they turned around to take a last look of Hogwarts and also of all the people that had come to witness their wedding. As they wave goodbye they both appreated back to the Weasley's front lawn.  
  
Once there they hurried through the front door and up the stairs they went towards Percy's old room. Where they locked the door behind them and Harry and Hermione decided it was time to give each other their wedding presents. Hermione went first and gave Harry a picture of them and Ron on their graduation day a few weeks ago. Also she gave him a very rare book on Prophesies. Harry gave Hermione a special necklace that matched the ring on his hand. That would let the other one know when the other one was in danger. Just then they heard a rap on the window and when they looked over they saw that Fawkes was sitting on a branch of a tree outside of the window. Hermione went over to the window and let Fawkes in. Fawkes landed on the table next to Harry as Harry untied the piece of Parchment from his leg. As soon as the piece of parchment was untied from his leg, Fawkes bowed low to say goodbye and flew out the window back to Hogwarts. "Who is the letter from?" asked Hermione as she closed the window?  
  
"It's from Hogwarts and I wonder what they want?" Harry said as he opened the letter and he begun to read it out loud to Hermione.  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,  
  
As you may know Professor Lupin has retired this year from teaching here at Hogwarts. This leaves his position empty. We know that you just got married and that you are getting ready to go on your Honeymoon as you read this letter. But, we wanted to extend the position of teaching the Defense against the Dark Arts class here at Hogwarts to both of you. Which means that both of you would be in charge of teaching. We hope that you will both consider our offer and send your answer no later then Aug 15.  
  
Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts  
  
School Board of Governors Staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding  
  
"Well what do you think Hermione; do you think we should accept it?"  
  
"I do not know if we should but I have always wanted to teach there. But, I am not sure about teaching students that are younger than we are and the ones that we went to school with and also that we know so well from our days there."  
  
"I think that most students at Hogwarts respect us and would love the change to be taught by some of the best students that have come out of Hogwarts even though we graduated a few days ago. Let's take the job and help the students there pass their Owl's and their NEWTS."  
  
"Ok, let's take it. We can tell Dumbledore at dinner tonight. Which we should head down to since it should be starting anytime now." Hermione said as she opened the door to head downstairs.  
  
Harry joined Hermione as she was starting down the stairs and as they got closer the kitchen they begun to hear the voices of the friends and family that they had invited over to dinner that night before they left for their Honeymoon.  
  
When Harry and Hermione entered the room everyone got up and congratulated them on their marriage and then everyone took a seat at the table. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger had fixed a very delicious dinner for their guests. Once everyone had arrived and congratulated Harry and Hermione dinner was served.  
  
Once dinner was served and everyone had his or her fill, Dumbledore got up out of his seat and raised his hand in the air to signal silence.  
  
"I would like to make a toast to Harry and Hermione. Harry I have known you since you where just a little child even though once your parents where killed and you where taken to the Durley's. Though we never met again until you where 11 yrs old and started to attend Hogwarts. Since that time, you have had many adventures and have grown to become an honorable and loving person. You have many of the traits that Godric Gryffindor himself had. I hope that as you continue through your life Harry, that you continue to improve those traits of love, compassion, understanding, etc. You are very lucky in finding a wife such as Hermione.  
  
"Hermione though I have not know you as long as Harry, I would not trade the time I have know you for anything. When you first came to Hogwarts you seemed to be a know it all, but then you meet Harry and Ron. I believe at first they both thought that you where a bit stuck up, but that all changed during Halloween your first year, when Harry and Ron came to your rescue even though they had hurt your feelings. They saved you that night from the mountain troll, but I think that you have saved Ron and Harry many times over. By helping them with their homework, helping them keep their sprits up when they where down, you where a true friend to them as I am sure that they are to you. Hermione you are a very detriment person and very perceive when you need to be. That is why I knew one day that you would become one of the brightest students I have ever seen at Hogwarts. It's been great to see you Harry and Hermione to grow together as you have been going to Hogwarts.  
  
"I would like to wish you all the success in the world and Harry and Hermione make each other happy. For you are both just starting a journey of sorts called Marriage, it has many hills and even some mountains but if you stay together and work to help each other you will come though on top.  
  
"Best wishes, to you both." And with that Dumbledore sat back down in his chair. When he had sat down you could here sounds of cheers and also of glasses hitting each other.  
  
Soon Harry got up out of his chair and asked for everyone to quiet down. "Hermione and I have an anncoment to make before you all leave. But first we would like to thank Professor Dumbledore for his kind and very thoughtful words.  
  
"After the Wedding Ceremony Hermione . . . the letter. We would like to annocue that we have accepted the offer to teach Defense against the Dark Arts class at Hogwarts."  
  
There where cheers and also as each guest left they gave Hermione and Harry their Wedding presents. Soon everyone had left expect for Professor Dumbledore and as he was leaving he gave them their wedding present from him and also he gave Harry a piece of Parchment address to both of them and then he left to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
After Harry and Hermione had said goodnight to the to the Weasley family they headed back to their room. Once there Harry locked the door and Hermione asked. "What was the piece of parchment that Dumbledore gave you?"  
  
"I don't know what it is but I bet it has to do with our new duties at Hogwarts" replied Harry as he broke the seal on the piece of parchment. It read  
  
Harry and Hermione I presume that you have a few questions concerning you new post at Hogwarts and I hope that this letter will answer those questions. First off, you will need to select a book off the list included for this year's class. As soon as you decide, please send back your answer by owl as soon as possible. Secondly, I would like at least the first week of lesson plans by Aug 20 and the last thing is that if you wish you may come with the students on the Hogwarts Express. If you have any other questions, you may send them by owl or you can floo over to my office.  
  
Best Whishes, Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
"Well let us start on it tomorrow morning before we leave to go to Hawaiian Islands for our Honeymoon. " 


	2. Season of Change

**Chapter 1**

**A Season of Change**

At the end of another school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry and Hermione were sitting at the teachers' table during the eEnd- of- the Yyear feast. Just as the students where leaving to go back to there their dorms for the last night before the train ride back to Platform 9 ¾, Dumbledore passed a note to Harry as he was headed out of the Great Hall. Harry opened the note and read:.

_**Please have you and Hermione come to my office as soon as you can. I will be waiting for you there.**_

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

"_I wonder what Professor Dumbledore wants with us_," Harry thought to himself, as he went off to find Hermione. Harry caught up to Hermione just as she was entering the teacher's' dorm.

"Hermione," Harry called outout, as he got closer. Hermione turned around when she heard her name. As soon as she saw Harry, she knew that there was something was on his mind.

"What is it, Harry?" Asked asked Hermione

"I got a note from Dumbledore. Iit said that we are to meet him in his office as soon as possible. So I thought that I had better come looking for you, my dear."

"I wonder why he wants to see us.," Asked asked Hermione

"I don't know, but I think that we should hurry to his office though." So they hurried through the corridors till the came to the Gargoyle that stood outside of Dumbledore's office.

"What was the password again? I keep forgetting it," said Harry.

"Lemon Drops,", said Hermione and the staircase that led to Dumbledore's office started to appear. Soon Harry and Hermione were up the Staircase staircase and were just about to knock on Dumbledore's office door. wWhen they heard a voice saying,  
"Ccome in, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"I've been expecting you, Comecome, and sit down." Harry noticed the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes wasn'twas not there this time. "I have asked you to come to my office tonight to tell you about some things that are about to happen here at Hogwarts. Since these changes involve both of you directly, you should needed to be know told of these changes as soon as possible. First off I want to tell you that I am leaving Hogwarts, which leaves the position of Headmaster open."

Both Harry and Hermione started to protest. ButHowever, since everyone was talking at the same time no one could understand each other. This continued tilluntil Dumbledore raised his hand to signal silence, "Please calm down now," he said in a calm voice.

"Harry, Hermione, I sense that both of you are sad, upset, and confused as to what this may mean to Hogwarts and to you and the students here. AlsoIn addition, there are questions to answer before I go on with the other changes in store. All I ask is that you only ask one question at a time." AndMoreover, with that he motioned them to begin.

"You can't leave us, Please please reconsider,."pPleaded Hermione as her eyes started to water.

"Hermione, this may be hard for you to understand, but I have thought long and hard about staying or leaving and I fell feel that my work here at Hogwarts is finished. I need to move on and help the wizarding world in a different aspectway way, then I have while I have been here at Hogwarts, for I have accepted the offer to become the new Minister of Magic."

"But I thought that you said that you would never leave Hogwarts. So why now leave now after so many years?." " Harry yelled as Dumbledore looked at him and Hermione Gawked gawked at him.

"Harry, as you know, every time the current Minister retires, Dies dies, or gets kicked out of officeis impeached,. tThe wizarding world wants me to become the next Minister. So this time I have agreed to the offer. I have only agreed to it because there is someone I know that will do a good job at being the next Headmaster here at Hogwarts,." Dumbledore said in a very calm voice.

"You may wonder who the new Headmaster is. I will tell you now for that is the main reason for this meeting, but before I do, I ask that you don't interrupt me till I am fFinished," Dumbledore said as he was pulling pulled a piece of parchment from on top of his desk. He opened the seal and started to read from the parchment.

_As the new Minister of Magic and with the full support of the School Board of Governors, We I hereby appoint Harry James Potter as the nNew Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and we herby appoint Hermione Ann Granger Potter the nNew Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will need to appoint a Deputy Headmaster and/or Headmistress. Good luLick in your new jobs. _

**_Sincerely,_**

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Minister of Magic**_

**_Chairman of the School Board of Governors_**

"I and the School Board of Governors have appointed you two to be the next Headmaster and Headmistress because as we have observed you two since you both started your schooling here at Hogwarts till this past school year. We have noticed that both of you have grown strong and very powerful and are a great example to all the students that have and will passed through these halls of Hogwarts. I have heard from the sStudents, their parents, and the other professors that if ever I left, they would want you two to take my place. Also, Harry, you have been like a gGrandson to me over the years and you Hermione have been like a gGranddaughter to me over the years as well. That is why what I am about to tell you is very important to the events that will come about. Both of you know some of the depths of the darks arts, but both of you choose not to use them,them; also you know some of the Ancient Magic. Be careful how you use the magic; you know it will either help or hinder you and even the other students' progress. If you aren't careful with that magic it might even destroy not only you both, but those that you love and hold dear to you. Also Yyou will find a list of the duties and responsibly of the Headmaster and Headmistress in your living quarters."

By this timetime, Hermione was crying with joy and happiness. Though she hated to See see Albus leave Hogwarts. , She she knew that he would be a great Minister of Magic and that he left His his bBeloved Hogwarts in the very best of hands.

Harry didn'tdid not want to see Albus leave, but he knew that someday that this was going to happen. He just wished it was a bit later then now, but he knew that he had found two people who would take care of Hogwarts just as he had done for these many years.

"Please be careful, and as always if you need my help or advice, please send me an owl. I must say goodbye for now until we meet again."

Dumbledore got up from behind the desk and walked over to the fireplace grabbed some floo powder and said "Ministry of Magic" and with a poof Dumbledore was gone.

It was silent for a long while tilluntil Harry asked, "So why is Fawkes still here?"

"I don't know, but I think it is about time for us to go to bed., for Ttomorrow is going to be a long day,." replied Hermione as she got up and moved towards the door.

"Yeah, you're right and I guess we will also have a very busy year...." For Jjust then there came a rapping on the window. Harry and Hermione looked over and saw a big Barn owl Owl outside trying to get in the window.

Hermione walked quickly to the window and threw open the windows. The owl burst in, and flew over to Harry and dropped a letter at Harry's his feet. Harry picked up the letter and opened it, and begins to read the letter out loudaloud to Hermione.

_**Dear Harry and Hermione**_

**_As a gift from me to you, I give you Fawkes. He has served me very well, and I know that he will serve both of you very well also. Also you will find that in the room north of my office is the book of all the babies that are born witches and Wizards. If you need anythinganything, I have left instructions on how to get the school ready for the upcoming year with Dobby. _**

**_PS If you have any questions, please owl me or send Fawkes_**

**_You'r_****_e Friend_**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

_**Minister of Magic**_

As Harry looked up from the letter he saw Fawkes standing on the desk looking at both him and Hermione with a look in his eyes as to say, "I am ready to help, serve and protect both of you, for you are my friends."

"Fawkes, We we want to say thank you for the help that you have given us through the years and we hope that we will take care of you as well as Professor Dumbledore did," Harry said as he petted Fawkes's neck.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Harry.

"I don't know Harry, All all I know is that we have been placed with a very big responsibility and I know that Dumbledore and the gGovernors would only give us this job if they kneow that we would do a good job. But for now I think that we should both go to bed. For the next upcoming months are going to be busy." ," said Hermione as she turned towards the door.

Just thenthen, the door burst open and as soon as the door had burst open Harry turned around and had pulled his wand out of his robes and then he saw Hermione had whipped her wand out and had it pointed towards the two people in the doorway.

"Who's there?" shouted Harry.

"You can put down your wands now, it's only me & and Neville," came a familiar voice.

"Ron, is that you?"

"Yes, Hermione, it's me, Ron."

Harry and Hermione lowered their wands as Ron and Neville came in.

"You both had us sacred scared there for a few minutes, the way you both whipped out your wands and pointed them at us. We thought that both of you would hex us into next week.

"Sorry Ron, Sorry sorry Neville, you just surprised us, we weren't expecting anyone at all." ," Hermione said.

"Yeah, we where just heading to bed for the night, but I'm guessing there is a reason you two are barging in here this late at night. ,"said Harry

"Yes as a matter of a fact there is. We came to talk with the Headmaster about some very important stuff, by the way, where is Dumbledore, Hermione?" Asked asked Neville

"He Just just barley left for the Ministry of Magic." ," replied Hermione

"Do you know When when He he will be back?" asked Ron Urgentlyurgently.

"Ron, Neville will you please sit down for the news that we need to tell you about, might surprise you." ," Harry said and waited as they sat down before he continued on with the news.

"Well let me start at the first, Dumbledore gave me a note at the conclusion of the End of the of year feast and it said to have me and Hermione to come and meet him in his office right away. SoTherefore, we went up and sat down. Then he told us first that he wouldn't be back here at Hogwarts, because he is taking the job of the new Minister of Magic and secondly the New Headmaster and Headmistress of Hogwarts is me and Hermione." after After he had said that he looked over at Ron and Neville and saw that they where both shocked and surprised at the news that Harry had just told them.

"So you and Hermione are the new Headmaster and Headmistress and Dumbledore is the new Minister of Magic. So I guess I should be telling you the news that we have for the headmaster." ," Replied replied Ron.

"Well since you're the Headmaster and Headmistress we better get down to business then, Harry, Hermione, we hate to tell you this , but we have sources close the Ministry of Magic and they all point to a new Dark Lord and Dark activityon the rise.W For we have a rise on Dark Activity. On arise. We don'tdo not know who it may be yet. As soon as we know eithereither, I or NevilleNeville or I will come to let you know of the developments in the case. "

"How does this affect us here at Hogwarts?"

"Well Harry, first we are going to ask you if there would be a way for me and Neville to stay here at Hogwarts to help protect and watch over the students. Secondly all of the staff should keep an eye out for any weird activity here at Hogwarts or where ever else they may go."

"Well, Ron, You you can be the new Defensce Against the Dark Arts Teacher and you Neville can be the new Herbolgy Teacher. As the HeadmistressHeadmistress, I welcome both of you to the staff. As for the second thing we will make it know to the rest of the staff at the Staff meeting Tomorrow. Morning at 6:00 amAM. Sharp. Since it is late, we betterwe had better all go to bed. Ron, Neville you can sleep up in your old dorm. The password is "Phoenix." With thatthat, they all said goodnight and headed off to bed for the night.


	3. Some New Teacher at Hogwarts

**Chapter 2**

**Some New Teachers at Hogwarts**

_This was a night full of changes for the wizarding world; will good or evil rule Supremesupreme? Will there be another Dark Lord? Only the future will tell._

Early the next morning, Ginny Long bottom, Ron Weasley, Ruebueus Hargrid, ProfessorsM McGongall, Pro Filtwick, Servues Snape, and Neville Longbottom had gathered in the great hall for that morning's sStaff Meeting to discuss the upcoming school year and to also catch up on all the rumors. .

"Ron, Neville, what are you doing here today? Aren't you both supposed to be at the Ministry of Magic, working!?!!?" exclaimed Ginny.

"No, the Headmaster asked us to be here and we can't say more about it right now, but we will soon tell you why we are here instead of the Ministry of Magic." ," Said said Ron as he looked over to his sister.

"Have any of you seen this morning's edition of the Daily Prophet?" When nobody answered Professor McGonagall went on to say, "It say's that Albus has left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding to become the new Minister of Magic. But it doesn't say who the new Headmaster of Hogwarts is. I wonder who the new Headmaster is; maybe it is one of us here or someone that we don't know." "

With a loud bang as the doors of the Great Hall opened and Harry and Hermione followed by Dumbledore walked in and they took theirre usual seats. "I am glad that all of you could make it to this meeting, as you may already know; I have accepted the position of the Minister of Magic. I have taken this job because I have finally found someone that will take care of this school as well as I have taken care of it. It took me a long while to decide to leave Hogwarts. They Ministry and several wizards outside of the Ministry wanted me to take this position when Harry defeated Voldemort, but I declined them at that time because the one I and the School Board wanted wasn't ready for the position yet. I told them that in five 5 years or so if they still wanted me to become the Minister of Magic,. I would do so as long as the Headmaster was ready to be the Headmaster. So without further ado I introduce your new Headmaster and Headmistress of Hogwarts, Mr. Harry James Potter and Mrs. Hermione Granger Potter."

There was about a minute or two of dead silence, for everyone was shocked. They all began to congratulate them for all of them where everyone was all happy for them.

Dumbledore raised his hand for silence and he started talking again, "Harry, Hermione I want both of you to know that you are the latest of a great line of Headmaster's and Headmistresse's of Hogwarts. This line goes all the way back to the Founding Four. Godric Gryffindor, Salazzar Syltherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. Each of one of the founding four had certain abilities and every one of those abilities lay in both of you. I am afraid that before long both of you will face a test that will change not only your own history, but the history of the whole wizarding world. For there is a prophecy that says. "When the Headmaster and Headmistress of Hogwarts unite and fight against one that is the most evil and powerful dark lord,; only they and one other will be able to defeat the dark lord once and for all. If they succeed, peace will reign forever more and but if they are defeated, it will be the end of both the muggle and wizarding worlds." ". There is more to this prophecy but it can't be uttered at this time. For it is about the one that is to Help help the Headmaster and Headmistress defeat the Dark Load, but in due time it will also be revealed. I know that some have you may know of the prophecy that daelt with Harry and Voldermort which was furlfuilled when voldermort Voldermort was killed. This Prophecy has to do with a different Dark Lord besides Lord Voldermort. With that he said, "Harry, Hermione, please be careful and also look for the person that will help you on your quest."

"I also know that some of you in this room may wonder why it must be them. I have chosen them because I have seen them mature and grow into very powerful wizards and they share a love so strong that no one can separate them, and they are the best people to deal with the current situation on our hands here at Hogwarts while I work on it at the Ministry. Remember it is best to forget past misunderstandings and feelings and work together as one, for if you don't work as one many dark and horrible things will happen to you and the rest of the wizarding world. Now I must go back to the ministry. Good luck, Mr. and Mrs. Potter along with the rest of the staff. Until we meet again I bid you adieu" With that Dumbledore appareated back to the Ministry.

So let's get down to business., Tthere are three things that we need to cover before we leave for the Summer Break. First off I would like to welcome Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom as the DADA and Herbology Professors. Secondly I would like everyone to come up with names for Head Boy and Head Girl and I would like to have them turned in to Professor McGonagall in three weeks' time who will then give them to me and Hermione when we return from oura vVacation. Thirdly I would like the heads of the houses to select Prefects for the upcoming year and also turn those in to Professor McGonagall in three weeks' time.

I would like to turn the remaining time to Ron and Neville for they have some very important news for us.

"Thanks, Harry,"; replied Neville, "

wWe have been getting reports for the last couple of months that there has been a rise of dark arts activity is on the rise. There have also been reports of a direct attack on the ministry and Hogwarts. At the moment all we can tell is that there is a group and the call themselves death champions and that their leader goes by the name of Voldemort's Heir. We have been asked to stay here at Hogwarts, to watch the students and help prepare them for what is about to come."

"Thanks Ron, if that's all, we wi'll meet back here in about 3 three or four4 weeks time. Have a good vacation and have fun." .


	4. Hermione's Surprise

**Chapter 3**

**Hermione's Surprise  
**

**By Hermione Annie Potter**

Early the next morning at Potter Manor; , Hermione, woke up to find Harry not in bed. She was wondering where he could have gone when when, she started to smell Sausagesausage, Bacon bacon and eggs coming up from the kitchen. Harry had woken up early to fix breakfast for us before we had to see my parents.

With that, Hermione, rolled out of bed and walked over to her dresser where she got a change of clothes. S and she headed to the shower to freshen up after that and, she headed downstairs where she realized she was the last one up that morning.

She walked into the kitchen to find their four children sitting around the table. She sat down next to their youngest daughter, Hermione Ann Potter, Jr. (Everyone called her Ann though so as not to get her confused with her mother.) Sshe looked like her fFather except she had her mother's brown eyes and she had her grandmother's bright flaming red hair. . She and her brother James wereas 8 years old and; they where twins. James was a very rowdy little boy; he looked just like his mother except for the every- messy jet black hair that his father had. Next came Lily, who would turn 11 on Aug 1st. She was quite excited to be finally going to Hogwarts. She looked exactly like her mother from head to toe, but she had the loving and caring nature from her dad. Finally we have Sirius, he will be starting his 4th year at Hogwarts.

Suddenly, Hermione snapped back to reality because the phone had started to ring. So, She she got up and answered it. It was her parents. They where called into the dental office to settle a few last matters of business and was wondering if they could meet them there at the office instead, of the house.

Hermione said, "That would be alright." So after saying their goodbyes, they Hermione headed back to the table to finish her breakfast.

"So what did you parents want?" asked Harry.

"Oh, they asked us if we could meet them in their office since they got called down there for some final business before they retire."

"Sounds great," rReplied Harry. So, as soon as the kids where ready and the dishes where put away,; They they All all took a portkey to her parent's' dentists office. Only, they showed up in her parent private office. But when they got there, Harry wasn't with them. She didn't know where he had gone to.

Harry had apperated apparated to the Granger residence where he met up with Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny. They hard agreed to help Harry with the moving of Hermione's parents' stuff over to Potter manor Manor where they would be living with Harry and Hermione. So they all went in and started getting stuff packed and shrunken. They went over to Potter Manor where they unpacked everything into their respectful rooms. Harry Said said "tThat he needed to meet up with Hermione before she gets got too worried and thanked thems for the help." With a loud crack he was gone.

Just as he got back to Mr. and Mrs. Granger's Dentist Office, where Hermione and her parents where just about to leave the prempremises,ise when Harry Appeared appeared from around the corner.

"Where have you been, Harry?" Hermione said hHarshly?.

" I was just finishing up the touches on your surprise from your parents."

and with that Mrs. Granger said, "Well, since we are finished here, why don't we head for home thenlet's go home then,?." and And so they all headed out to Mr. and Mrs. Ganger's car and they all got in and started to drive off towards home. with that they all left for home. Well Hermione thought that they where headed to her parents house but she was in for a surprise. aAfter they had past her parents' their house she began to wonder where they where going. She knew that her parents wanted to move since they are werejust retired. But she thought they where going to domove some months from now so they could have some time to look for at a latter time. Buthouses. But soon enougph Hermione found out tTheir destination: and it was . It was Potter Manor, where Harry and some of the gang helped move all of the gGranger's' stuff over to the nNorth west side of the manor. thatAs they arrived there, Hermione asked Harry why they where there at their home.

He replied, "I am going to let your parents answer that one."

Just then her father spoke up and said, "As you know, we've wanted to move to a smaller house for a while, and we had found one not to far from here. We where going to buy that one when we decided to ask Harry about the area and such. That's when he suggested that we just move into the manor with you. He said, 'Tthere is's lots of room and then that way you could be closer to your grandchildren and daughter and son in-law.' So we decided to do just that and whyile you where at the office he and some of your friends helped move all of our stuff over." is when her parents said that they had moved in with them . soSO they could be closer to them and to their grandchildren.

Hermione was so surprised that she didn't know what to say, and the tears started to come from her eyes for she was so happy to have her parents so close to her again.

"I am so happy that you decided to stay here with us. That will be really great for the kids, too."

Well I guess I better get dinner started since Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville are coming over for dinner tonight and then whe're off to our vacation to France.

Once Every everyOone has had sat down to the dinner table. , Harry starts started bringing the food out from the kitchen. He had fixed A a small Turkey turkey and a small Ham ham with backed Potatoes potatoes and with carrots. For dessert he served a blueberry cheesecake..

Once everyone was filled from the delicious food. Hermione thanked all of her friends for helping moving her parents stuff over to the manor. She also thanked her parents for the wonderful surprise. With that Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Luna and to go. They thanked Harry and Hermione for the wonderful food and also thanked Mr. and Mrs. Granger for the appertintyopportunity to help them and wished them both the best of luck on their retirement.

So after they left, Harry said, "I think that we all need to go to bed so that we can get up early in the morning so we catch our flight to France." Everyone agreed with them and so after saying goodnight to everyone. Harry showed Mr. and Mrs. Granger where they would be sleeping and with that Harry went to bed.


	5. School Starts

Chapter 4

School Stats

By Hermione Ann Potter

"Finally the day had has come!" I eexclaimed Llily as she and Sirus pushed their trunks through the barrier and out onto Platform 9 ¾.

"Whe're going to Hogwarts," shouted Lily.

"But you have been there several times already." ," Replied replied Sirius.

"Yeah, but this is the first time for me to be with the students and have classes with them. By the way, there is Professor McGonagall she invited me to share their compartment with her granddaughter Cathy, and also Professor Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom."

With that I headed off to meet Professor McGonagall. When I got close enough to talk to her I said, "Hello Professor McGonagall, could we go to our compartment for the train ride to Hogwarts?"

"Sure, I was headed there myself." ," Repliedreplied, Professor McGonagall.

I can recall that the ride was uneventful. Until, it stopped unexpectedly and we started to hear screams and you could hear voices yelling out cries and curses and spells all over the place.

About this time the three professors ran out of the compartments to help the students. Most of the younger students hid in their compartments, wWhile, a few of the older students were trying tried their best to protect them from the intruders. The battle seemed to go on forever.

Cathy and I where so scared that we didn't know what to do. Finally, it became dead silent, so, Cathy and I started to head out of our compartment to see what had happened. We worked out way to the front of the train where Professor R. Weasley asked us to help him search for any injured or dead students. Then he said, "Wwhile we did that, he was going to notify her mom and dad.

We started from the front of the train and we headed towards the back. We found most of the students where fine except for a few bruises and cuts. About halfway we started seeing people dead or hurt very badly, we even saw Professor McGonagall hurt really bad and we decided that we needed to find Ron or Neville as soon as possible. So we hurried out of the compartment and started to look for Ron or Neville, and as we where headed to the back of the train we ran into Neville and then we told him about Pro Professor McGonagall. He said, "Neville"I would will notify St. Mungo's to come and help with the injured."

Then, we headed back up to the front of the train to find you, mom, dad, and Ron. "Thank you Lily, for bringing us up to date on what happened on the train. Let's get everyone to Hogwarts as soon as possible. I would like you, Ron, to go to St. Mungo's to see if they could send over 3 or 4 healers over to Hogwarts to help care for those injured. Then have Madam Promfrey meet me here to identify and take care of the ones that died. Once, they have been identified and taken back to Hogwarts to Professor Snape's extra room. Have her go back to Hogwarts to help with the healers.

"Hermione, I would like you to go to Hogwarts and notify the other professors of what has happened here and give them these assignments. The two Professors professors will meet with the students in the front hall where they are coming by portkey

"Then the students will be escorted to the great hall. Once you are done with that, come back here. Then you and I will go and tell Dumbledore of what happened." With that they went on there way to do the assignments as they were given.

Soon, students began appearing in the front hall where Professor Ginny Weasley and Professor Snape will escort them to the great hall,. Wwhere, Professor Brown and Professor Filtwick are were waiting to meet them.

Soon everyone was there in the great hall waiting for the ceremony to begin. Harry and Hermione meet up with Ron and Neville as the last group of students arrived in the front hall. Harry asked Ron if they would be able to go and get the first years ready and while He he and Hermione would got and get the Sorting Hat and also talked to Dumbledore by Ffloo .powder. Once they arrived at there their office, Harry went over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo Floo powder and throw it in the fire as he was sayingsaid, "Tthe Minister of Magic." Soon Dumbledore's head showed up in the fire.

"What can I do for you Harry tonight, Harry?"

" We just wanted to inform you that there as been an attack on the Hogwarts express Express and several students have been killed or injured badly."

" Thanks for informing me, but I am in the middle of a important meeting right now."

" Let me contact you in the morning. Aand if it would be alright with you guys. , I would like to send 18 to 20 aurors to the school to guard the grounds."

" That will be okay with us." So with the that, Dumbledore's head disappeared from the fire and Harry grabbed the sorting hat while Hermione grabbed the stool and then they headed down to the Great hall for the sorting ceremony.


End file.
